Talk:BFB 11/@comment-30333196-20180513135911
Top 10 favorite contestants: 10. Cloudy- He is cute and I really love how much development he is getting. His friendship with Balloony is really adorable. I hope to see him get far, also I love his accent. 9. Saw- She is so good! Super funny in BFB 8, I love her voice. Not trying to sound rude, but her voice kind of sounds like she is having a lot of voice cracks.���� 8. Remote- Aghhhhh, These next few are so hard to order. But I’m gonna have to put Remote here. I love her character so much, she is so funny. It just makes it better that she has a computer voice. The funny thing is, is that even though she has a computer voice you can still tell her emotions and stuff. I love the development she is getting. 7. Pencil- I’m gonna have to put her here. I don’t know what it is but I just love her character. She is almost pure perfection, and I know most of you would disagree, but I think she adds a lot of humor to the show. Sure she is an antagonist, but she is a really good one. 6. Pin- Alright, I absolutely love her character, she is sooooo good. Her relationship with Coiny is so fantastic, I love it so much. I love the fact that her character has changed from one of the bossiest and kind of mean character, who wasn’t very liked, to a fan favorite. She has so much potential to go far this season, and I really hope she does. 5. Liy- Alright let me just say this, her character IS perfect!! Her lines are so good, and I love her voice. She comes out to seem like a nice person, who saves lives and tries to be nice to everyone. But there is a darker side to her that is holding her back. I just love her!!!!! 4. Barf Bag- Her and the next two are really hard to put in order, but here we go. Barf Bag is a generally nice character. She always knows what to say and when to say it. Usually Mary Sue’s are nice to everyone right, well she isn’t! That’s what I love about her character, she seems to be nice to everyone. But not a specific character, Lollipop. She absolutely hates Lollipop, I also love her rivalry with Lollipop, I find it to be entertaining and really funny. Honorable Mentions: Rocky- adorable, cute, funny, random Coiny- Great character, I love him and Pin. Leafy- Really nice, I really like her character. Marker- Hilarious, and I love his story line now. Puffball- Cute, but she is lacking lines. 3. Match- Okay, I love her character so much. Even after BFB 8. I still love her, she is so funny. Let me say this! Match is helping her team! Episode 1: Gave them advice to try and make them win. Episode 2: Became the new leader Episode 3: Has the idea to use fanny to help them win Episode 4: Helped with the challenge Episode 6: She and Bubble gave the twinkle to Pen Episode 8: She may have gone over the top, but I think she just wanted her team to be successful, and the only way to do that is to push Bubble, she unfortunately pushed Bubble a little to far perhaps. Then she tried apologizing in episode 10. I just find her as an outstanding character. 2. Taco- Yes I know I know, she is on like everyone’s top 10s. But I just love her storyline it is so interesting to me. Her character is really funny, and I know a lot of people can relate to her character. The fact that almost everyone hates her now is just so sad. I feel so bad for her, but I know eventually things will change.p, and hopefully everyone will forgive her. 1. Spongy- OMG, Best Object Show character ever!! He is so cute, and I just feel sympathetic for him. But also enjoy every time he says something in the season. Sure he hasn’t had much development, but it’ll change when some more people are out most likely. It is easier to give him a plot when not so many people are still in. I love his character, and also just feel bad for him. He is caring for others and is so forgiving, yet people just treat him like garbage. It is so unfair to him, the only one who actually is nice to him is Barf Bag. While everyone else doesn’t care about him. Yet he forgives everyone, look at Match for example. She bullied him seasons 1-episode 4 of BFB. But Spongy was very forgiving and now him and Match are actually, well friends. His fatness is so cute, and if your gonna vote him out because he is fat rather than his personality, shame on you! He is so amazing, and I don’t know why he is getting so much hate. He didn’t deserve that much votes in Episode 4, Firey Jr. got less votes than him for crying out loud! His character is just simply amazing, and he will always be my favorite and have a spot in my heart.